Macca
Macca (魔っ貨, or 魔貨) (sign: ћ) is the standard currency used in games that do not use . It is the official currency used in the Expanse, minted by Lucifuge. The symbol for macca is an 'h' with a line crossing the upper half of the neck, closely resembling the Cyrillic alphabet Tshe (ћ). The symbol also closely resembles the astrological symbol for Saturn (♄), especially in Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne, where the "h" portion of the symbol is curved. Appearances *''Megami Tensei II'' *''Shin Megami Tensei'' *''Shin Megami Tensei II'' *''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' *''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' *''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' *''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2'' *''Last Bible'' *''Last Bible II'' *''Another Bible'' *''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' *''Devil Children Black Book & Red Book'' / (PS) *''Devil Children White Book'' *''DemiKids Light'' / Dark Version *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' *''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' *''Devil Survivor'' / Overclocked *''Devil Survivor 2'' / Record Breaker Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei'' Shin Megami Tensei uses both currencies at separate points in the game. When the protagonist returns from the Diamond Realm they will learn that Yen is rendered useless due to the downfall of the government, and Macca becomes the only currency. An exchanger can be found in the Shinjuku mall to convert the player's old Yen into Macca, though this results in only a fraction of the total. Lucifuge Rofocale apparently is in charge of its creation. ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' It is shown that Macca is physically a coin of roughly gold or bronze coloring with the Macca symbol printed on it. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Macca acts as the primary player currency within the game. Most vendors will only accept macca and the player-based economy functions mainly through the exchange of macca. It can be acquired through defeating demons, negotiating with demons, selling equipment and gems, and completing some quests. It stacks up to 50,000 coins at a time, which can be exchanged into Macca bills at some Yagiya vendors. The only zone in which macca is ineffective is Ikebukuro, which uses kreuz as currency. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' In Strange Journey, Macca is regarded to be an energy source. Its use includes fueling ships, powering the treatment of the party in the Sickbay, and to develop new weapons, equipment, and items. It is shown that it is possible to break down physical objects to yield it. Strange Journey doesn't make it clear whether or not Macca is physically a coin like it is in other Megaten games but nonetheless, it is still used as a currency among demons. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' One of Baofu's weapons is an One Hundred Million Macca Coin. It can be bought at Clair de Lune after Sumaru Castle for 380,000 Yen. In the English version of the game, it is translated as Billion Maka Coin. ''DemiKids'' series Macca is depicted as being edible by demons. Category:Items